Like a red rose
by Traumweberin
Summary: In der Liebe liegen Freude und Schmerz manchmal allzu nah beieinander. Denn obwohl eine rote Rose nett anzuschaun ist, hat sie doch auch Dornen ...Hat Remus und Hermines Beziehung eine Chance, werden sie sich gegen alle Widrigkeiten behaupten können?
1. Der erste Kuss

Sanft, fast schon zögerlich schloss sich seine große, raue Hand um ihre klammen Finger. Ob es die Berührung oder der kalte Windhauch war, was sie erschaudern ließ wusste sie nicht, aber er schien es auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er blickte sie mit sorgenvoller Miene an. „Möchtest du lieber wieder hinein?", fragte er mit nachdenklich schief gelegtem Kopf und legte ihr die Hand, die eben noch die ihre gehalten hatte um die Taille, um sie ein Stück näher an sich heranzuziehen. Leise seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht geht."

Resigniert ließ Hermine Granger den Blick über den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes streifen. Etwas anderes blieb ihr und Remus Lupin nicht für ihre heimlichen Treffen. Während man die Beziehung zwischen einem Werwolf und einer Muggelgeborenen vielleicht noch ohne zu Murren toleriert hätte, so würde es doch spätestens daran haken, dass sie Lehrer und Schülerin waren. Blicklos starrte sie weiterhin auf den Waldrand, tief versunken in den Gedanken an jenen verhängnisvollen Abend, als ihre Gefühle für Remus das erste Mal aufflammten.

Harry, Ron und sie hatten die Schüler des Abschlussjahrganges immer wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihre Alkoholezesse tuscheln gehört und waren deshalb auf die Idee gekommen, sich von der Neugier getrieben, von den Weasley-Zwillingen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey besorgen zu lassen. Da die Abschlussprüfungen vorbei waren, hatte Hermine sich dazu bereit erklärt die Flasche mit ihren zwei Freunden zu leeren und so hatten sie sich nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und sich am Feuerwhiskey gütlich getan. Während der Pegel der Flasche immer weiter sank, stieg der des Alkohols im Blut der drei Jugendlichen immer weiter und so waren sie irgendwann auf die Idee gekommen eine so genannte „Mutprobe" durchzuführen, was nichts weiter hieß, als sich zur Bibliothek zu schleichen und mit einem Buch wieder zu kommen.

Ein verächtliches Lächeln zuckte über Hermines Gesicht, als sie daran zurückdachte. Als hätte jeder einzelne von ihnen nicht schon wesentlich heiklere und sinnvollere Dinge getan. Aber was tat man nicht alles unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol.

So machte sich Hermine - sie hatte noch nie wirklich viel Losglück besessen - also als Erste auf, um diese wahrhaft heldenmutige Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Erschwerend dazu, dass sie beschlossen hatten, um des Nervenkitzels willen, ohne Tarnumhang loszuziehen, kam ihr nicht geringer Alkoholpegel. So passierte es, dass sie das ein oder andere Mal die Orientierung verlor und sich durch mehr Glück als Verstand schließlich vor der Bibliothek wieder fand. In die Bibliothek zu gelangen, ein Buch an sich zu nehmen und sie wieder zu verlassen erwies sich als nicht weiter schwer. Doch dann stellte sich ein anderes Problem: In ihrem alkoholisierten Zustand schien es ihr unmöglich sich an den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm zu erinnern. Einen Augenblick lehnte sie sich an die Wand gegenüber der Bibliothek und schloss die Augen, um ihre Umgebung davon abzubringen sich zu drehen.

Nachdem das Schwindelgefühl abgeklungen war, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und wand sich entschlossen in eine Richtung. Vom tatenlosen Herumstehen würde sie den Weg nie finden. Während sie also von einer zur anderen Wand schwankend durch die Schule lief, musste sie sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten lauthals irgendwelche Trinklieder zu grölen. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins war noch so weit nüchtern, dass er sich über ihr alkoholisiertes Verhalten lustig machen konnte. Sie war so konzentriert darauf einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, möglichst ohne über einen von beiden zu stolpern, dass sie das Unheil nicht kommen sah und so plötzlich in etwas hineinlief.

Ehe sie sich versah hatte sie einen Zauberstab in den Rippen und noch ehe sie ihrer Überraschung Luft machen konnte sah sie sich in einem Klassenzimmer wieder. „Lumos", murmelte jemand, den sie in dem aufflammenden Licht als Remus Lupin identifizierte. Ein wenig verlegen blinzelte sie in ein etwas ungehaltenes Gesicht und ließ ihren Blick fasziniert über die wohlgeschwungenen, jetzt ein wenig aufgebracht hochgezogenen Augenbraun, seine markanten, aber doch nett anzusehenden Wangenknochen und die kleinen Grübchen in seinen Wangen schweifen. Am Rande registrierte sie, dass auch der Lehrer keinen allzu sicheren Stand mehr besaß. „Miss Granger, können Sie mir erklären, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Flur machen und warum Sie dazu noch eine Fahne haben, die man noch hundert Meter gegen den Wind riecht?" Benommen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und brauchte einen Moment, bis die Worte durch den Alkohlnebel bis zu ihrem Gehirn vordrangen. „Falls ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen darf, werter Herr Lupin, auch Sie scheinen mir ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geblickt zu haben."

Nach wie vor gebannt beobachtete sie nun, wie eine zarte Röte dem Lehrer in die Wangen stieg, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schluckte, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er seine gepflegten, wohlgeformten Zähne bei einem verlegenen Lächeln entblößte. Ihr Blick wanderte hoch zu seinen rehbraunen Augen, die sie verständnisvoll anblickten. Doch plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass sie als Schülerin nicht das Recht hatte ihn zurechtzuweisen und sofort strafften sich seine Schultern merklich und er zwang sich dazu ein strenges Gesicht zu machen. „Ich hoffe Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich diesen Vorfall umgehend Ihrer Hauslehrerin melden muss oder?"

Gewiss lag es am Alkohol, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass sie ihn von dieser Drohung abbringen wollte und auch daran, dass sie ihn schon eine ganze Weile attraktiv fand. Woran es auch immer lag, ihr Verstand schaltete sich in diesem Augenblick endgültig ab und etwas anderes in ihr übernahm die Kontrolle. Sie überwand die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihren zwei Körpern mit einem großen Schritt, warf sich förmlich in seine Arme und presste ihren Mund auf seine Lippen. Sie merkte, wie sich Remus versteifte und rechnete schon fast damit, dass er sie jeden Augenblick von sich stoßen würde, doch als sich eine ihrer Hände in seinem Haar verkrallte und sich die andere sanft auf seinen Rücken legte, entspannte er sich plötzlich und schlang seinerseits die Arme um sie.

Zaghaft erbat sich seine Zunge Einlass, den sie ihr gerne gewehrte und schon versanken sie für eine ganze Weile in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in dem zwei Paar Hände und zwei Zungen auf ausgiebige Erkundungstour gingen. Erst Schritte, die vor dem Klassenzimmer auf dem Flur erklangen, brachten Lehrer und Schülerin dazu sich schwer atmend voneinander zu lösen. Vor lauter Verlegenheit wagte es keiner den anderen anzublicken oder ein Wort zu sprechen und so griff Hermine das Buch aus der Bibliothek, das irgendwann während des stürmischen Kusses oder davor aus dem Boden gelandet war und verließ, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Luft rein war, fluchtartig den Raum.


	2. Zweifel

Als er merkte, wie Hermine ihr Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog, zog er die Augenbraun fragend hoch, doch anstatt auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie wir beide uns nach unserem ersten Kuss verhielten. Erinnerst Du Dich?" Der Spott war aus dem Lächeln gewichen und stattdessen war ein verträumter Glanz in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen getreten. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und hob die Hand, um ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Du liefst jedes Mal knallrot an, wenn wir uns zufällig auf dem Flur begegneten und im Unterricht setztest du dich immer in die hinterste Ecke." Er schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung daran und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als Hermine ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. „Gerade Du musst Dich lustig machen.", empörte sie sich, doch das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel strafte sie Lügen. Um sich keinen weiteren Stoß in die Rippen einzufangen zog Remus sie an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel.„Erinnere Dich daran, dass auch Du jedes Mal beschämt zu Boden geguckt hast, wenn sich unsere Blicke zufällig trafen." Ihre Stimme klang dumpf, durch den Stoff seines Umhanges gedämpft. „Du hast ja recht.", räumte er ein. „Aber bedenke auch, dass mein Job auf dem Spiel stand. Du hättest nur jemandem erzählen müssen, dass ich Dir zu nahe gekommen war und schon hätte ich meine Koffer packen müssen." Hermine löste sich ein Stück von ihm und setze eine Unschuldsmine auf. „Glaubst Du wirklich zu so etwas wäre ich fähig gewesen?", fragte sie scheinheilig. Er beugte sich so weit vor, dass seine Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihren entfernt waren und sie seinen Atem spüren musste. „Zuzutrauen wäre Dir alles, mein Schatz." In gespielter Empörung wollte sie noch ein Stück weiter zurückweichen, doch sein Blick schien sie zu paralysieren. „Wie kamst Du eigentlich auf die Idee mich aufzusuchen und noch einmal mit mir zu reden?", fragte er leise.  
„Ach das." Er spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselten. „Ich hatte Angst um meine Note. Außerdem …" Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Außerdem?" Er blickte ihr immer noch in die Augen, doch nun hob er eine seiner Hände in ihren Nacken und begann vorsichtig eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um den Finger zu zwirbeln. Hermine räusperte sich leise. „Außerdem hatte mir dieser Kuss deutlich gemacht, dass da tatsächlich Gefühle für Dich waren. Und auch wenn ich dachte, dass dort nie etwas würde sein können, so lag mir doch einiges daran die Situation aufzuklären." 

Remus erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an jenen Tag, als Hermine schüchtern nach der Stunde plötzlich vor seinem Pult stand und zunächst keinen Ton herausbekam. Ihm ging es ähnlich, doch nach einigen Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens durchbrach seine etwas heisere Stimme die Stille. „Nun Miss Granger?" Immer noch verlegen auf den Boden blickend hatte sie vor sich hingemurmelt, dass sie sich für ihr unangemessenes Verhalten entschuldigen wolle. Er hatte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und stattdessen fasziniert beobachtet, wie ihr lockiges Haar im Sonnenlicht glänzte und er hätte in diesem Augenblick einiges gegeben, um sie erneut in seine Arme schließen zu können und ihre nun so verkniffenen Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss bedecken zu können. Als sie aufblickte und ihn abwartend anschaute, ganz so, als würde sie eine Antwort erwarten, schüttelte er ein wenig benommen den Kopf und schalt sich selbst in Gedanken. ‚Remus, was bist Du nur für ein Dummkopf? Das ist Deine Schülerin, beim Barte des Merlins, und …'  
Hermine schien seinen abwesenden Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Sir? Sie nehmen mir mein Betragen doch nicht übel oder?" Ihr fast schon panischer Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste ihn dazu ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen und als Hermine dieses erwiderte, klammerte er sich am Tisch fest, weil ihn die schiere Wucht dieses Lächeln zu überwältigen schien. Es war fast, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. ‚Was bist Du bloß für ein überspannter Idiot? Stehst hier und fällst beinahe in Ohnmacht, nur weil Dich eine Schülerin angelächelt hat.'  
Plötzlich schien die Zeit still zu stehen, er war sich auf einmal jeder einzelnen Bewegung von Hermine bewusst. Der Zungenspitze, die kurz über ihre Lippen huschte, um sie anzufeuchten, ihrer Hände, die sich nervös in ihrem Umhang verkrallt hatten, der Haarlocke, die ihr in die Stirn hing und die er ihr nur zu gerne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hätte … Während sich der rationale Teil von ihm noch fragte, was er da eigentlich tat, war er schon um den Schreibtisch herumgetreten und hatte ihr die Arme entgegengestreckt, doch bevor er sie wirklich in die Arme nahm, hielt er inne und blickte sie ratlos und fragend an. Hermine starrte ihn zwar einen Moment lang völlig entgeistert an, doch nach kurzem Zögern überwand sie die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und warf sich ihm fast schon theatralisch in die Arme. Heillos verwirrt drückte er sie an sich und spürte, wie sie zitterte. „Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte er sie leise und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. Sie schniefte leise. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Und warum machen wir es? Und …" Hilflos tätschelte er ihr den Rücken. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an." Er drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte und wischte ihr zärtlich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange. Die Locke, die ihn vorhin so ungemein fasziniert hatte hing immer noch in Hermines Stirn und so strich er sie ihr hinter ihr Ohr, streichelte ihr über die Wange, bis er ihren Kopf in der Hand hielt und beugte sich langsam vor und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit den seinen.  
Immer noch unsicher, ob er wirklich das richtige tat, hielt er einen Moment lang inne, doch als er merkte, wie Hermine sich näher an ihn drängte, wusste er, dass es nicht falsch sein konnte. Schüchtern stupste er ihre Lippen mit der Zunge an und ehe er sich versah, versanken sie in einen innigen Kuss, der dem ersten in nichts nachstand, nur dass er dieses Mal Herr seiner Sinne war und sämtliche Sinneseindrücke besser aufnehmen konnte. Sie schmeckte nach etwas, das ihn an Erdbeere erinnerte und roch nach Vanille. Er vergrub seine Hand in ihre seidigen braunen Locken, während er mit der anderen langsam über ihre Hüfte strich.  
Erst als die Schulglocke läutete, wurde Remus sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Hermine. „Ich fürchte meine Schüler werden diesen Raum gleich stürmen und es könnte unangenehme Folgen haben, wenn man uns so zusammen sieht." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln begleitete seine Worte. Hermine nickte wissend und doch meinte er sie unabsichtlich mit seinen Worten verletzt zu haben. Doch bevor er dies klarstellen konnte, ging die Tür schon auf und ein Haufen Zweitklässler ergoss sich lärmend in den Raum. Remus war einen Moment abgelenkt und so war Hermine schon halb zur Tür raus, bevor er in der Lage war einen der Situation angemessenen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen. „Miss Granger, Sie werden heute zur Strafe nachsitzen. Seien Sie bitte um 20 Uhr vor meinen Räumen." Hermine blickte ihn kurz mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, nickte knapp und verschwand dann.  
Er hielt inne und hätte sich beinahe gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Hermine Granger und Nachsitzen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Hermine jemals hatte nachsitzen müssen. Und er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals ein Schüler bei ihm hatte nachsitzen müssen. Und überhaupt, musste das in ihren Ohren nicht so klingen, als würde er nur Sex von ihr wollen? Vor seinen Räumen … warum denn nicht hier, in seinem Klassenzimmer?  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn 30 Augenpaare anstarrten. Wie lange stand er hier schon in Gedanken versunken? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um jeden Gedanken an Hermine vorläufig zu verdrängen und sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren.


	3. Gute Vorsätze

Sie spürte sein Lachen mehr, als das sie es hörte. Sie liebte sein lautloses Lachen, weil es das ehrlichste Lachen war, das sie kannte. Aber noch mehr liebte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er lachte. Auch wenn das hieß die wundervolle Wärme und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das sie in seinen Armen empfand, kurzfristig aufzugeben, drückte sie sich ein Stück von ihm weg, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Warum haben wir denn so unverschämt gute Laune, Herr Lupin?" – „Eine schöne Frau im Arm, was braucht man mehr zum glücklich sein?", antwortete er immer noch grinsend mit einer Gegenfrage. Missbilligend zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Stirn. „Schatz, was habe ich dir über das Augenbrauen hochziehen und Stirn runzeln gesagt?" Nun musste auch sie grinsen. „Jaha … ich weiß. Das gibt Falten." Ein Windhauch ließ sie frösteln und Remus zog sie erneut an seine Brust. Sie piekste ihn in die Seite. „Nun sag schon, worüber hast du eben gelacht?"  
Er rieb sich die Stelle, in die Hermine gerade ihren Zeigefinger gebohrt hatte und auch wenn das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, so blieb doch ein schalkhaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen zurück. „Ich erinnerte mich gerade nur daran, dass ich nach unserem zweiten Kuss keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass das was wir taten illegal ist oder das man jeden Grund gehabt hätte dich von der Schule zu schmeißen und mir zu kündigen." – „Das wundert mich nicht. Sobald sich ein bestimmtes Körperteil bei euch Männern einschaltet, gestaltet sich das Denken ja ohnehin schwierig." Remus krallte eine Hand in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf vorsichtig nach hinten, um ihr mit gespielter Empörung ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Miss Granger, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Immerhin sprechen Sie hier mit einer Respektperson." Hermine antwortete nur mit einem leisen Kichern, dass er jedoch schnell mit einem Kuss unterband.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten blickte er sie nachdenklich an. „Was hast du damals eigentlich gedacht, als ich dir sagte, dass du nachsitzen musst?" 

Verwirrt verließ Hermine Remus Unterrichtsraum. Unangenehme Folgen? Ja, natürlich hatte er Recht. Es war Wahnsinn, was sie gerade getan hatten. Der erste Kuss ließ sich immerhin ein wenig durch den Alkohol, den sie beide ohne Zweifel im Blut gehabt hatten, entschuldigen, aber was war das nun gewesen? Er war ihr Lehrer. Und er könnte ihr Vater sein. Und – doch das störte sie noch weniger als die anderen Dinge – er war ein Werwolf. Wer würde diese Beziehung tolerieren? Aber Halt. Gab es überhaupt etwas zu tolerieren? Eilten ihre Gedanken nicht schon wieder viel zu weit? Wer würde gleich aus zwei Küssen eine Beziehung machen? Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war sie mitten im Gang stehen geblieben. Zum Glück hatte sie gerade eine Freistunde, denn so konnte sie sich gewiss nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gehen sollte, doch dort würden Harry und Ron unweigerlich Fragen stellen. Warum sie so spät kam. Warum sie so abwesend sei. Sie beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen, denn dort würde sie sicher ein Buch finden, dass sie von ihrem sinnlosen Brüten abbringen würde.  
Aber sie fand kein Buch, dass sie ablenkte. Sie zog das nächstbeste Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. „Der Begriff „Werwolf" bezeichnet das Mysterium, dass sich ein Mensch unter besonderen Umständen nachts in ein Tier verwandeln kann und …" und schon waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei ihm. Warum wollte er von ihr, dass sie um 20 Uhr zu seinen Räumen kam? Das Nachsitzen war nur ein Alibi vor seinen Schülern, das war ihr klar. Aber was wollte er? War er auf der Suche nach ein wenig schnellem Sex? Bisher hatte sie es ihm tatsächlich verdammt leicht gemacht. Ja, das musste es sein. Was konnte ein gebildeter Mann wie Remus Lupin sonst von einer unscheinbaren Schülerin wollen? Aber was wollte sie eigentlich von ihm? Ohne Zweifel, er war attraktiv. Wenn sie an seine dunklen lockigen Haare dachten, die sich genauso weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen oder seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen in denen hin und wieder der Schalk aufblitzte, die wenn er wütend war förmlich blitzten, dann spürte sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Magen. Aber er war auch intelligent, höflich, gutmütig, stark und ...  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nun saß sie hier tatsächlich und schwärmte von ihrem Angebeteten. Sie tat genau das, wofür sie andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter immer verachtet hatte. Und die hegten wenigstens Gefühle für Mitschüler und nicht für ihre Lehrer. Hermine straffte die Schultern, als ihr endlich klar wurde, was sie tun musste. Sie musste sich herausreden. Ihm erzählen, dass sie eine Wette mit irgendjemandem am Laufen hatte, dass sie es schaffen würde einen Lehrer zu küssen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Oder auch nicht. Das würde ihn sicher verletzten. Und wenn schon, das war besser, als wenn man sie erwischen würde. Und vielleicht oder sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, lag ihm gar nichts an ihr, sondern nur an ihrem Körper. Sie ignorierte die leise Stimme, die sagte, dass sie gar nichts anderes wollte, als in seinen Armen zu liegen und das es für den Moment egal war, ob er nun sie oder ihren Körper wollte.  
Im Laufe des Tages wurde diese Stimme immer lauter, doch Hermine hielt ihr entgegen, dass dies auch von ihrer Seite nur ein körperliches Verlangen sei, dass gewiss bald wieder vergehen würde. Je später es wurde, desto nervöser wurde sie und als sie beim Abendessen kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekam, wurden auch Harry und Ron langsam misstrauisch. Ron beäugte sie, wie er normalerweise seine achtbeinigen „Freunde" begutachtete. „Was ist los Hermine? Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank oder? Von wem soll ich denn dann meine Hausaufgaben abschrei … äh … korrigieren lassen?" Hermine blickte von ihrem Teller auf, auf dem sie die Erben mit der Gabel schon seit bestimmt fünf Minuten von einer Ecke in die nächste schob. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich … ähm … Mum und Dad haben mir ein großes Fresspaket mit Muggelessen geschickt und ich konnte mich vorhin einfach nicht zurückhalten." Es schien so, als wolle Ron noch weiterfragen, doch Hermine sprang nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr schnell auf. „Oh, so spät schon?" Tatsächlich war es erst 19 Uhr, doch sie hatte keine Lust ihre Freunde noch weiter zu belügen. Und je schneller sie nun verschwand, desto weniger würden sie auf die Idee kommen, sie zu fragen, wo sie hinwolle. Ron und Harry würden ihr sicher nicht glauben, dass Remus sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte. Sie würde ihnen hinterher einfach erzählen, dass sie den Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, aber wenn sie ihnen das jetzt schon erzählen würde, dann würden sie vielleicht auf die Idee kommen mitzukommen. Tatsächlich hatte sie vor noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek zu gehen, einfach aus dem simplen Grund, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht anlügen, sondern ihnen nur verschweigen musste, dass sie nicht den ganzen Abend dort gewesen war.  
Als Alibi zog sie ein Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf, doch wie schon einmal an diesem Tag gelang es ihr nicht sich auf das Geschriebene zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen malte sie sich aus, wie der Abend verlaufen würde. Sie würde Remus – nein, Herrn Lupin, verbesserte sie sich selbst in Gedanken – erklären, dass ihr furchtbar leid tue, was geschehen sei und dann würde sie ihm die Geschichte mit der Wette auftischen. Anschließend würde sie sofort seine Räume verlassen und schnurstracks zurück zur Bibliothek gehen.  
Um Viertel vor acht hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie zwang sich langsam zu gehen und nahm ein paar Umwege, doch sie stand trotzdem fünf Minuten später vor den Räumen des Lehrers. Sie hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, zögerte jedoch. Was machte das für einen Eindruck zehn Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit vor der Tür zu stehen? Das musste so wirken, als könne sie es nicht abwarten. Noch während sie mit sich kämpfte zu klopfen oder doch lieber noch zu warten, erledigte sich dieses Problem von alleine, denn die Tür schwank von alleine auf. Verdutzt blickte Hermine auf und blickte in Remus lächelndes Gesicht. Ihr Blick schweifte von seinen strahlend weißen Zähnen zu den bernsteinfarbenen Augen und sie spürte wieder das mittlerweile vertraute Kribbeln im Magen. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch mit der zum Klopfen erhobenen Hand vor der Tür stand. Plötzlich kam sie sich wie ein Idiot vor. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte sich umgedreht und wäre so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen weggelaufen, doch da packte der immer noch lächelnde Remus sie am Handgelenk und zog sie durch die Tür.


	4. Trotz Problemen eine logische Sache

Er bedachte sie mit einem zärtlich tadelnden Blick. „Du dachtest tatsächlich, dass ich nur deinen Körper will?" Er schmunzelte als er sah, dass sie zumindest so tat, als würde sie sich schämen und zu Boden schaute. Sanft fasste er ihr unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich bald von diesem Irrglauben geheilt habe?" Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an und schien zu überlegen. Ihm dauerte das zu lange. „Ok, ok … an dem Abend habe ich wohl mein möglichstes getan, um dich darin weiter zu bestärken, aber da wollte ich mir selbst noch einreden, dass da nichts ist, außer körperlicher Anziehung." 

Schon seit Unterrichtsschluss tigerte er durch seine Räume und blickte ununterbrochen auf die Uhr. Auf der einen Seite wünschte er sich, dass es doch endlich 20 Uhr sei, auf der anderen Seite aber hatte er Angst vor dem Augenblick, in dem er Hermine gegenüberstehen würde. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Er hatte ihr erklären wollen, was er mit dem Satz, dass es unangenehme Folgen habe, wenn man sie erwischen würde, gemeint hatte, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto lächerlicher kam ihm dies vor. Hermine war nicht dumm. Sie würde schon wissen, was er damit gemeint hatte. Ihm kam der Gedanke ihr auf irgendeinem Weg mitzuteilen, dass das „Nachsitzen" am heutigen Abend ausfiel, doch als er die Türklinke schon in der Hand hatte, um einen Schüler zu suchen, der Hermine dies mitteilen sollte, hielt er inne. Würde das sein oder ihr Problem tatsächlich lösen? Wo lag eigentlich sein Problem? Sein Problem war, dass Hermine Granger ihn wahnsinnig machte. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen ohne sich daran zu erinnern, wie ihre Lippen schmeckte, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie sich ganz fest an ihn drückte. Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf. Selbst dann, wenn er nur an sie dachte, spürte er … was spürte er eigentlich? War es einfach nur körperliches Verlangen? Ja, beschloss er für sich selbst. Es war körperliches Verlangen. Etwas anderes durfte es einfach nicht sein.  
Remus beschloss logisch an die Sache heranzugehen. Körperliches Verlangen stillt man, indem man Sex mit dem Objekt der Begierde hat. Doch hier tat sich ein neues Problem auf: Das „Objekt seiner Begierde" war eine Schülerin, eine seiner Schutzbefohlenen. Er konnte ihr nachher schlecht erklären, dass er „scharf auf sie sei und sie flachlegen wolle" – oder wie auch immer man so etwas in dieser merkwürdigen Jugendsprache formulierte. Er fing an zu kichern. Wenn jemand hören könnte, was für Gedanken er sich hier machte. Man würde ihn gewiss ins St. Mungos einweisen und ihm eine wundervolle, behagliche Gummizelle zuweisen.  
‚Remus', ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚nun reiß dich zusammen.' Was sprach dagegen Hermine diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten? Gut, sie könnte den Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Aber hatte sie das nicht ohnehin schon? Was konnte Respekt mehr vernichten, als von der Person geküsst zu werden, vor der man eigentlich Respekt haben sollte? Dieses Argument zählte also nicht. Man könnte sie erwischen. Aber war ihr jetziges Verhalten nicht auch verdächtig? Bald würde gewiss jemandem auffallen, dass Schülerin und Lehrer sich merkwürdig verhielten. Da wäre es doch sicher besser die Spannung abzubauen.  
Er gratulierte sich selber dazu, dass er dieses Problem durch seinen Verstand gelöst und nicht seinen Trieben nachgegeben hatte. Das der Verstand den Trieben hier in die Hände spielte, war zu vernachlässigen, denn schließlich war es viel entscheidender, dass er dieses Problem auf intellektueller Basis analysiert und gelöst hatte.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es zwar erst halb acht war, doch nun wo er endlich einen Plan hatte, konnte er es nicht erwarten ihn auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Zwar gab es da noch das kleine, unwesentliche Problem, dass Hermine noch „ja" sagen musste zu seinem Vorschlag, doch das sie ablehnen könnte, kam Remus gar nicht in den Sinn. Voller Tatendrang ging er zur Tür und warf einen Blick auf den Flur hinaus, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten war niemand da. Diese Prozedur wiederholte er nun alle fünf Minuten. Er schalt sich zwar selbst einen Narren, denn gewiss würde Hermine pünktlich auftauchen und von selbst auf sich aufmerksam machen, doch dies tat seiner plötzlichen guten Laune keinen Abbruch. Außerdem wurde er schließlich doch mit Erfolg belohnt, denn als er die Tür zum fünften oder sechsten Mal aufriss, stand Hermine vor ihm, mit wie zum Klopfen erhobenem Arm. Sie starrte ihn ein wenig entgeistert an und beinahe wäre aus seinem bewusst neutralem und freundlichem Lächeln ein idiotisches Grinsen geworden, denn dieser ratlose Ausdruck stand ihr und ihr vor Verblüffung halboffener Mund war verdammt einladend.  
Anstatt jedoch auf dem Flur über sie herzufallen, packte er sie am Arm, zog sie durch die Tür und schloss diese. Erneut musste er das Bedürfnis niederkämpfen hier und jetzt über Hermine herzufallen. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf verhöhnte ihn für seine Wolllust und als er Hermine ansah, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er ihr gerade angedroht sie zu fressen. Was im übertragenden Sinne der Wahrheit allerdings erstaunlich nah kam. Er beschloss sich zusammen zu nehmen. „Nun Miss Granger, nehmen Sie doch Platz." Er deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus drei gemütlichen Sesseln. Hermine setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante einer der Sessel und Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sofort aufspringen und flüchten, wenn er auch nur eine schnelle Bewegung machen würde. Zur Vorsicht setzte er sich ganz langsam auf einen anderen Sessel. „Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas zu trinken?", fragte er in seinem höflichsten Konversationston und zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wie es ihm gelingen sollte die Situation zu entspannen.  
Da ihm auf Anhieb nichts einfiel und Hermines Anwesenheit sein Denkvermögen nachträchtig beeinflusste, erschien ihm der direkte Weg am sinnvollsten. „Ich denke, ich hätte gerne einen Tee, falls es nicht zu viele Umstände macht." Einen Moment lang starrte er Hermine mit einem vermutlich wenig intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie nur auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sorgte er für das Gewünschte und zauberte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee. Er beschloss ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden möglichst schnell zur Sache zu kommen.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten endlich miteinander ins Bett gehen." Ihre einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass sie ihn mit kugelrunden Augen anguckte. Er spürte wie ihm heiß wurde und ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, aber er sprach tapfer weiter. „Seit unserem ersten Kuss habe ich eine Schwäche für dich." Falls das überhaupt ging wurden die Augen noch runder und zum wiederholten Mal fragte er sich, was er sich, was beim Barte des Merlin er hier eigentlich tat.


	5. Die Abmachung

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie er sie damals überrumpelt hatte. ‚Ich denke, wir sollten endlich miteinander ins Bett gehen.' Und so etwas dann auch noch ausgerechnet von Professor Lupin, dem sanften, fast immer gutmütig lächelnden Gentleman. Aber das sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er sie an diesem Abend überraschte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie sie zunächst wie gelähmt gewesen war, da ihr ihr ursprünglicher Plan ihm die Geschichte mit der Wette aufzutischen nicht mehr durchführbar und dazu auch noch unnötig erschienen war. Sie war nicht abneigt gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen, doch ihr Verstand hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie es nicht durfte. Zweifel und Wolllust hatten in ihr miteinander gerungen.  
Remus hatte ihr Mienenspiel mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtet. „Durchlebst du noch einmal das selbe Gefühlwechselbad wie damals?" Sie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte ihn böse anzuschauen, was ihr angesichts seines liebevollen Lächelns nicht ganz gelingen wollte. „Du findest das vielleicht lustig, aber vielleicht kannst du dir in etwa vorstellen, wie du mich überfahren hast. Man bekommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag unsittliche Angebote von seinen Lehrern." Sein Lächeln verschwand und wich einem gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wusste mir eben nicht mehr zu helfen. Und es erschien mir die einzige Möglichkeit meinem Verlangen nach dir endlich Herr zu werden. Außerdem hast du mich dafür auch ganz schön zappeln lassen." – „Aber das hatte durchaus seine Berechtigung, auch wenn es uns vielleicht im Nachhinein viele unnötige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat." Auch Hermines Gesicht trug nun einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck, während sie sich enger an Remus Körper drückte, um dem eisigen Wind noch eine Weile zu trotzen. 

Die Gedanken in Hermines Kopf überschlugen sich: ‚Er will mit mir schlafen? Naja, warum nicht? Er ist attraktiv und … - Er ist mein Lehrer! – Na und? Besser als die ersten Erfahrungen mit einem meiner hocherotischen Mitschüler zu machen. – Aber wenn man uns erwischt oder es auf eine andere Art herauskommt? – Wie sollte des denn raus kommen? Er wird wohl kaum zu Dumbledore gehen und es ihm erzählen oder? – Und was ist, wenn ich einfach **schlecht** bin oder sonst etwas schief geht und er mir nur noch schlechte Noten geben wird? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn er mir bessere Noten geben wird, als ich es verdiene, nur weil ich mit ihm geschlafen habe?' Plötzlich hatte sie die zündende Idee. Ein Vertrag musste her.  
„Nun Professor, im Prinzip habe ich nichts gegen Ihren Vorschlag …" Sie hob den Blick, den sie die ganze Zeit stur auf ihre Teetasse gerichtet hatte und sie sah, wie er sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Aber ich denke wir sollten uns vorher über die Bedingungen einigen." Sie blickte unverwandt in das Gesicht des Lehrers, der nun skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob. „Was fordern Sie denn, Miss Granger? Ein „Ohnegleichen" in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Das gab ihr einen Stich und einen Moment entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge, die sie bewusst ausdruckslos gehalten hatte. Schnell hatte sie sich jedoch wieder im Griff und setze ein süffisantes Lächeln auf. „Vielen Dank, aber meine guten Noten bekomme ich nicht dafür, dass ich meinen Lehrern meinen Körper anbiete." Sie beobachtete wie die Wangen ihres Gegenübers von einer leichten Schamesröte überzogen wurden und fühlte ein leises Gefühl der Genugtuung. „Ich denke für den Anfang tun es eine Millionen Galeonen." Remus Kinnlade fiel hinunter und Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Spaß beiseite. Ich denke nur, dass wir uns darauf einigen sollten, dass sich an unserem Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nichts ändert, nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ansonsten habe ich nichts dagegen, denn …" Sie stockte einen Moment und spürte wie sie nun ebenfalls rot wurde. Dennoch fuhr sie mit fester Stimme fort: „Denn ich muss zugeben, dass ich seit einer Weile auch ein immer stärker werdendes körperliches Verlangen nach …" Sie hielt erneut inne. Verdammt, sollte sie ihn duzen oder siezen? Duzen, entschied sie, denn bei dem, was sie nun vorhatten, wären Förmlichkeiten ein wenig fehl am Platz gewesen. „… nach dir habe."  
Noch ehe sie sich versah stand er plötzlich vor ihr, griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Immer noch völlig verdutzt war sie nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, geschweige denn sich dagegen zu wehren, dass er sie in die Arme schloss. Der kleine Teil in ihr, der noch dazu in der Lage war rational zu denken, wunderte sich über das forsche Verhalten des Lehrers, der eigentlich für seine besonnene und ruhige Art bekannt war, doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass auch dieser Remus Lupin etwas für sich hatte.  
Jener noch denkende Teil in ihr war es auch, der ihr gebot ihm eine Hand auf die Brust zu legen und ihn somit auf Abstand zu halten, bis er der Abmachung zugestimmt hatte. Das letzte bisschen Verstand verabschiedete sich jedoch, als er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte, ihr direkt in die Augen schaute und sie seinen Atem im Gesicht spüren konnte, während er sprach. „Ich denke ich habe nichts gegen diese Abmachung einzuwenden. Eher im Gegenteil, sie kommt mir sogar sehr gelegen." Während seiner Worte war sein Mund ihrem immer näher gekommen und unter dem Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen, war sie wie paralysiert. Dafür spürte sie sein Herz schlagen, da ihre Hand immer noch auf seiner Brust lag. Und er roch nach etwas, dass in ihr ein warmes Gefühl auslöste, einem Geruch, der ihr das Gefühl gab in seinen Armen zu Hause zu sein … war es Pfeifentabak?  
Noch heute musste sie bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln. ‚… der ihr das Gefühl gab in seinen Armen zu Hause zu sein.' Bis zu jenem Augenblick hatte sie sich für einen durch und durch rational denkenden Menschen gehalten, doch er hatte die romantische Ader in ihr entdeckt und freigelegt, wenn vermutlich auch zunächst unabsichtlich. Hätte er das damals schon geahnt, wären die Dinge gewiss anders verlaufen, denn hätte er auch nur im entferntesten geahnt, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand als pure Wolllust, wäre er sicher vor dem Kommenden zurückgeschreckt. Und hätte sie selbst in dem Augenblick genauer über ihre Empfindungen nachgedacht, hätte sie bestimmt anders gehandelt. Doch so hatte das Geschehen seinen Lauf genommen.  
Sie spürte, wie Remus ihr mit der einen Hand sanft über die Wange strich, während die andere plötzlich an ihrer Taille lag. Der Blick unter seinen seidigen Wimpern wurde fragend, ganz so als wolle er sich noch einmal vergewissern, dass das was sie taten auch das war, was Hermine wollte und wie zur Bestätigung nahm sie seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, bis ihre Lippen auf den seinen lagen. Sie gönnte sich noch einen Moment um Atem zu schöpfen, dann zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt seine Lippen auf und ihre Zungen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während sich ihre eine Hand in seinen seidigen, dunklen Haaren verlor, fand die andere seine Hand und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Seine Hand, die noch immer auf ihrer Taille lag, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, fand den Weg unter ihren Pullover und näherte sich streichelnd ihren Brüsten.  
Einen Augenblick wunderte sie sich erneut über das Tempo, dass er an den Tag legte, doch dann drängte er sie in Richtung einer Tür, schaffte es irgendwie diese zu öffnen, ohne den Kuss zu lösen oder aufzuhören sie zu berühren und sie fanden sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Sie trennten sich einen Augenblick von einander, sahen sich atemlos an, doch ehe einer von ihnen ein Wort verlieren konnte, versanken sie erneut in einem innigen Kuss. Nach und nach fielen Kleidungsstücke zu Boden und schließlich fanden sie sich komplett entkleidet auf seinem Bett wieder. Händen, Lippen und Zungen suchten sich ihren Weg über zwei bebende Körper.  
Kurz vor der Vereinigung hielt Remus inne und schaute Hermine tief in die Augen. Sie las in seinem Gesicht, dass er sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du mir dieses Geschenk machen willst?", sprach er mit leiser, atemloser Stimme. Sie erwiderte den Blick und fragte sich beklommen, wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie noch Jungfrau war, doch nun konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie lächelte. „Professor, ich denke wir haben eine Abmachung?!"


	6. Eine Erkenntnis

_Besser mit den Absätzen? Hatte das eigentlich bewusst getan, aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Leser? ;)_

Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass du es in diesem intimen Moment geschafft hast mich auch noch mit ‚Professor' anzusprechen und mich, während ich mein letztes bisschen an Beherrschung aufbringen musste, auch noch an diese dämliche Abmachung erinnert hast." Sie lächelte ihn scheinheilig an. „Mir schien es in dem Augenblick sinnvoller dich daran zu erinnern, anstatt dir vorzusäuseln, dass ich dich unbedingt in mir spüren müsse oder sonst etwas, dass man in drittklassigen Liebesschnulzen zu lesen bekommt." Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und ein wenig leiser fuhr sie fort. „Und außerdem musste ich mich in dem Augenblick selbst daran erinnern, dass du mein Professor warst … bist, sonst …" Sie hielt inne und er blickte sie fragend an. „Sonst was?" – „Sonst wäre mir im Rausch der Gefühle vielleicht noch etwas Dümmeres herausgerutscht, zum Beispiel ein ‚Ich liebe dich' und das hätte uns beide zu dem Zeitpunkt nur in Verlegenheit gebracht."

Eine Weile lag er nun schon wach und betrachtete die schlafende Frau, die in seinen Armen lag. Nein, er konnte Hermine nicht mehr nur noch als seine Schülerin betrachten, sie hatte ihm eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine, junge Mädchen war, als das er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Doch auch wenn sie erwachsen geworden war, änderte sich nichts daran, dass er mehr als doppelt so alt war, wie sie.

Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Sie hatten zwar miteinander geschlafen, doch das war alles was ihre Abmachung beinhaltete, alles andere hätte ihr Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis verändert. Warum verspürte er bloß schon wieder das Verlangen danach ihren Körper mit seinen Händen und Lippen zu erkunden, zu spüren, wie sie auf seine Berührungen reagierte … Er schüttelte den Kopf, in dem Versuch die ungewollten Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

‚Sie ist deine Schülerin. Du hast dich an die Abmachung zu halten. Das dein Verlangen noch nicht gestillt ist, ist dein Problem. Und aus Fairnessgründen solltest du sie nun wecken und zurück in ihren Schlafsaal schicken, denn sonst bekommt sie gewiss Ärger. Und du auch, wenn du Pech hast.'

Er wusste zwar, dass diese vernünftige Stimme Recht hatte, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie zu wecken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie im Arm zu halten und während er sie ansah, breitete sich ein wohliges Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend aus. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er endlich begriff, was er schon vor Tagen hätte begreifen können oder wohl eher müssen: Er hatte sich in Hermine verliebt.

Es schien so, als hätte sein Stöhnen sie geweckt, denn plötzlich flackerten ihre Lider und noch ehe er sich versah schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. „Guten Morgen", gähnte sie leise, scheinbar nicht im Mindesten irritiert, dass sie in seinen Armen lag. Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Naja, Morgen wäre übertrieben, es ist erst kurz vor Mitternacht." Irgendwie überraschte es ihn selbst, dass es noch so früh war. Oder spät. Aber das kam wohl auf die Sichtweise an.

„Das trifft sich aber gut.", lächelte das bezaubernde Geschöpf, das sich gerade aus seinen Armen befreite, wie er enttäuscht feststellte. „Wieso?", fragte er erstaunt. „Nun …", begann sie, während sie sich urplötzlich über ihn beugte, so das ihre Haare über seine Brust strichen. „Ich habe da ein kleines Problem, bei dem Sie mir behilflich sein könnten, Professor.", hauchte sie verführerisch. „Nun, ich bin gespannt, Miss Granger.", antwortete er ein wenig atemlos, während er die Lippen der jungen Frau beobachtete, die den seinen immer näher kamen.

„Ich fürchte mein Verlangen nach Ihnen ist immer noch nicht gestillt. Ich dachte Sie wären vielleicht so freundlich …" Doch ehe Hermine aussprechen konnte, hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen bedeckt. Er wusste, dass es falsch war erneut mit der Frau zu schlafen, die er liebte, die allerdings nur Sex von ihm wollte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass diese Frau auch noch seine Schülerin war. Aber warum fühlte es sich so richtig an? Warum tat es so gut, sich in ihren Armen gehen zu lassen, zu beobachten, wie die Lust ihren Blick verschleierte, zu spüren wie sie unter seinen Berührungen erbebte … Noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, verlor er sich erneut in ihr, schwebte gemeinsam mit ihr in die höchsten Höhen und landete letztendlich doch wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

Während ihre Finger Kreise auf seine Brust malten, streichelte er ihr sanft über die Schulter. Sie wussten beide, dass es eigentlich an der Zeit war, sich voneinander zu lösen und das jeder zurück in sein eigenes Leben gehen musste, doch sie taten ihr Möglichstes um diesen Augenblick noch eine Weile hinauszuzögern. Plötzlich hielt sie inne weiter Kreise auf seine Brust zu zeichnen und blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Ich komme mir vor, wie in einer dieser Liebesschnulzen. Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass es an der Tür klopft und Snape dort steht und dich bezichtigt ein Verhältnis mit mir zu haben." Sie fing an leise zu lachen und er spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper vor Heiterkeit bebte. Auch er schmunzelte, doch das Lächeln war wie weggewischt, als es tatsächlich an der Tür klopfte. Auch Hermine war das Lachen im Hals stecken geblieben und sie guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Also so war das nun auch nicht gemeint …"

Doch Remus war schon aus dem Bett gestiegen, hatte sich seinen Bademantel übergeworfen und stand an der Schlafzimmertür und legte überflüssigerweise den Finger auf den Mund, um ihr zu bedeuten still zu sein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und öffnete die Tür, die auf den Flur hinausführte. Als er entdeckte, dass es tatsächlich Severus Snape war, der vor seiner Tür stand, musste er ein Grinsen unterdrücken und sich zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zwingen. „Guten Abend, Severus. Was kann ich zu dieser späten Stunde noch für dich tun?" Statt einer Antwort hielt Snape ihm eine Phiole entgegen. „Ich dachte du hättest deinen Werwolfbanntrank sicher gerne so früh wie möglich." Ohne Remus eine Chance zum reagieren zu geben, hatte Snape sich auch schon wieder umgedreht. Nachdem Remus noch einen Moment verdutzt auf die Phiole in seiner Hand gestarrt hatte, besann er sich auf seine Manieren, auch wenn ein gewisser Tränkemeister diese scheinbar nicht besaß. „Danke, Severus!", rief er dem anderen noch hinterher und schloss dann die Tür.

Als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, traf er auf eine bekleidete Hermine, die gerade ihre Schuhe anzog. Irgendwie gab ihm dieser Anblick einen Stich, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Oder doch. Natürlich wusste er es. Es war klar, dass sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal wollte und wohl auch musste, aber obwohl sein Verstand wusste, dass das seine Richtigkeit hatte, erklärte sein Gefühl ihm etwas ganz anderes. „Also war es tatsächlich Snape?", fragte sie nun wieder mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Überrascht schaute er sie an, worauf hin sie nur auf die Phiole zeigte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Oh … ähm, ja. Es war Sna … äh … Professor Snape."

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich verlegen gegenüber, denn keiner wusste so recht, wie sie sich nun voneinander verabschieden sollten, doch schließlich wollte sie sich an ihm, der nach wie vor in der Tür stand, vorbeidrücken. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hielt er sie am Arm fest und schaute sie einen Moment lang stumm an und kämpfte ernsthaft mit dem Verlangen sie erneut zu küssen. Stattdessen drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ ihren Arm dann los und zwang sich zu einem möglichst autoritären Ton, der völlig im Gegensatz zu der liebenvollen Geste vorher stand. „Bis Montag dann, Miss Granger." Er meinte Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick aufflackern gesehen zu haben, doch sie senkte schnell den Blick. „Ja, bis Montag, Sir."


	7. Der Morgen danach

„Erstaunlich, dass es ausgerechnet Snape war, der den Bann damals brach. Oder ging es nur mir so, dass ich dich nicht mehr loslassen wollte?" Sein Dackelblick machte es ihr unmöglich eine flapsige Antwort zu geben. „Nein. Oder doch. Ich weiß nicht." Ein wenig verwundert stellte Hermine fest, dass sie es tatsächlich nicht mehr so recht wusste. „Ich habe mich keineswegs unwohl in deinen Armen gefühlt, aber …" Sie hielt einen Moment inne, um ihre Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu bringen. „Aber in der Nacht war mir noch nicht klar, dass ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt hatte. Und eigentlich ist sowieso nur der Geruch nach Pfeifentabak schuld.", erklärte sie fast schon ein wenig trotzig. Er schaute sie belustigt an. „Pfeifentabak. Aha." – „Ja, Pfeifentabak." 

Hermine bekam einen Schreck, als sie auf die Uhr sah. Es war schon nach 10 Uhr. Im ersten Augenblick wollte sie hektisch aus dem Bett springen, ihre Schulsachen zusammenraffen und zum Unterricht hechten, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass heute Samstag war. Als sie sich entspannt in ihre Kissen zurückfallen ließ, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte, denn schließlich war sie gewöhnlich ein Frühaufsteher. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein und ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte gestern Nacht das erste Mal mit einem Mann geschlafen. Und dazu noch mit einem besonders attraktiven und besonders rücksichtsvollen Exemplar. Das Lächeln verblasste jedoch schnell, als sie an seine Abschiedsworte dachte: ‚Bis Montag dann, Miss Granger.' Eigentlich hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er ihr eine Galleonen mit den Worten „Vielen Dank für Ihre Dienste." in die Hand gedrückt hätte. Doch noch im selben Augenblick wusste sie, dass das ungerecht war. Er hatte sich ja nur an die Abmachung gehalten und war prompt dazu übergegangen sie wieder als das zu behandeln, was sie nun einmal war: Seine Schülerin. Diese verfluchte Abmachung. Langsam bereute sie, dass sie sie aufgestellt hatten. Und dieser verfluchte Kerl. Musste er den Augenblick zerstören?

Sie erinnerte sich an eine weitere Einzelheit: Er hatte sie vor der Verabschiedung auf die Stirn geküsst. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? So ein Kuss auf die Stirn ließ immerhin vielfältige Deutungen zu. Es konnte eine väterlich gemeinte Geste sein, allerdings hielt sie das für unwahrscheinlich bei dem, was nur wenige Augenblicke vorher geschehen war. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein wortloses „Es war schön mit dir, aber das war es." Aber das war doch ohnehin klar oder? Ein leiser Fluch kam ihr über die Lippen. Vermutungen brachten sie hier nicht weiter. Es war müßig sich weiterhin Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn es diese Nacht war ohnehin eine einmalige Sache gewesen.

Hermine beschloss den Tag nun doch in Angriff zu nehmen und jegliche Gedanken an ihren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Dieser Vorsatz schien zunächst allerdings als nicht durchführbar, denn als sie nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte, um ihren knurrenden Magen zu besänftigen, traf sie ihn auf dem Flur. „Treffen" traf es tatsächlich vortrefflich. Obwohl der Gang ohne Zweifel so breit war, dass mindestens fünf Menschen nebeneinander gehen konnten, schaffte er es tatsächlich sie leicht anzurempeln und sie dabei auch noch so unschuldig anzulächeln, dass sie ganz weiche Knie bekam. Und das schlimmste war, dass er nach Pfeifentabak roch und sie plötzlich die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie in seinen Armen gespürt hatte, wieder überkam, begleitet von einer Horde Schmetterlinge, die sich in ihrem Bauch auszubreiten schienen. Sie stöhnte innerlich, als ihr endlich klar wurde, was das bedeutete: Sie hatte sich in Remus Lupin verliebt.

‚Das hast du ja wieder hervorragend hinbekommen, Granger. Erst verlangst du von ihm, dass sich an eurem Verhältnis nichts ändern soll und dann verknallst du dich auch noch in ihn. Er ist dein Lehrer! Und er könnte dein Vater sein! Außerdem ist er ein Werwolf. Wie würden Harry und Ron darauf reagieren? Und deine Eltern? Und Dumbledore? Geschweige denn der Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft?' Sie zwang ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken zur Ruhe. ‚Stop. Bevor du dir Gedanken um andere machst, solltest du erst einmal im Kleinen anfangen. Was hat er gestern Abend gesagt? Er hat nur gesagt, dass er eine kleine Schwäche für dich habe und die hat er nun gestillt, da er mit dir geschlafen hat.' Aber was hatte dann der Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn zu bedeuten? Und dieses Lächeln gerade …

Als praktisch denkender Mensch stellte Hermine fest, dass sie alles Grübeln und Schwärmen vorläufig nicht weiterbringen würde und beschloss sich zunächst mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einem anschließenden Bibliothekaufenthalt abzulenken.

Bis zur Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ließen sich die Gedanken an Remus Lupin auch mehr schlecht, als recht verdrängen, doch so sehr sie sich während des Wochenendes versucht hatte einzureden, dass die Gefühle für ihren Lehrer nicht mehr als eine harmlose Schwärmerei war, umso mehr warf sie sein Anblick um. Das seidige schimmernde Haar, von dem sie noch allzu real in Erinnerung hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, die Augen, in denen sich die Morgensonne brach … ‚Granger, du spinnst. Du sitzt in der drittletzten Reihe und meinst zu sehen, wie seine Augen funkeln.' Ohne sich davon äußerlich etwas anmerken zu lassen, stand sie die Doppelstunde jedoch durch und redete sich ein, dass sie die ganzen Sommerferien über, die Freitag beginnen würden, genug Zeit haben würde, um diese lästige Schwärmerei für ihn zu überwinden.


	8. Ankunft im Grimauld Platz

_Wie man bald merken wird ist Sirius in dieser FF nicht tot. Naja, der aufmerksame Leser wird ohnehin gemerkt haben, dass ich mir die Begebenheiten im HP-Universum sowieso so zu recht biege, wie sie mir in den Quark passen, aber bisher hat sich ja auch noch keiner ernsthaft beschwert oder? ;) _

Eine Hand strich ihm sanft über die Wirbelsäule und riss ihn so aus den Gedanken. Er blickte in rehbraune Augen, die ihn voller Liebe ansahen. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Qual die letzte Schulwoche damals war …", seufzte sie leise. „Oh, doch. Glaub mir, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Ich nehme an, dass ich etwas Ähnliches wie du durchmachen musste." Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und eigentlich wollte ich die Sommerferien ja nutzen, damit ich dich endlich aus meinem Kopf bekomme. Aber da hast du mir einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Manchmal frage ich mich fast, ob Sirius, der alte Schuft, das alles so geplant hatte …"

Verwundert stellte Remus fest, wie gut es tat wieder hier zu sein. Hier im Grimauld Platz und dazu auch noch von Sirius mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Natürlich, sicher war es für ihn eher weniger lustig die ganze Zeit alleine in diesem alten Gemäuer zu verbringen. Aber auch Remus hatte nichts dagegen die Ferien hier zu verbringen. Alles war besser, als alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen und stumpfsinnig über ein gewisses Problem namens Hermine Granger nachzudenken. Obwohl ja eigentlich gar nicht sie das Problem war, sondern viel mehr seine Gefühle für sie, die er nicht haben durfte. Er musste sich zum wiederholten Male zur Ordnung rufen. Reichte es nicht, dass er die erste Ferienwoche damit verbracht hatte über Hermine nachzugrübeln? Die Eule mit Sirius Einladung war ihm auf jeden Fall nur recht gekommen, denn er erhoffte sich hier Ablenkung von seinen wenig produktiven Grübeleien. Hinzu kam der durchaus positive Nebeneffekt endlich wieder Zeit mit Sirius und den Erinnerungen an ihre Rumtreiberzeiten zu verbringen.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nun schon einige Minuten gedankenverloren vor der geschlossenen Tür stand, ohne auch nur im entferntesten auf die Idee zu kommen den Türklopfer zu betätigen. Dieses Versäumnis holte er schnell nach und ehe er sich versah stand er schon in der düsteren Eingangshalle und sah sich einem freudestrahlenden Sirius gegenüber. „Moony, da bist du ja endlich. So langsam füllt sich die Bude ja." „Sirius, schön dich zu sehen. Mag ja sein, dass ich ein paar Kilo zugelegt habe, seit wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind, aber deshalb gleich zu übertreiben …", antwortete der Angesprochene mit gespieltem beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck. Sirius grinste jedoch nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch ehe er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, wurde Remus die Bedeutung des Ausspruches seines Freundes klar und für einen Moment entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Hinter Sirius waren Harry und Hermine in die Eingangshalle getreten. Während Harry ein ähnlich strahlendes Grinsen wie sein Pate auf seinem Gesicht trug, glich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wohl eher seinem eigenen.

Sirius deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck falsch und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls das überhaupt ging. „Na, die Überraschung ist mir wohl glänzend gelungen." Remus gelang es so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern und auch Hermine schien ihre Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Harry hat es bei den Dursleys einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und tauchte hier gestern auf und heute Morgen stand Hermine überraschenderweise vor der Tür. Aber ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein, denn solange die Weasley-Horde nicht auch noch einfällt, haben wir ja genug Zimmer." Sirius grinste noch immer bis über beide Ohren und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es genoss endlich wieder Menschen in diesem Haus zu haben.

Nachdem Sirius ihm ein freies Zimmer zugewiesen hatte und Remus seinen Koffer hineingeschafft hatte, ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Man konnte es wahrlich als Ironie des Schicksals betrachten, dass ausgerechnet der Mensch, den er vergessen wollte ihm hier über den Weg lief. Wollte ihn jemand bestrafen oder seinen Willen auf die Probe stellen? Oder wollte Hermine Granger ihn vielleicht ärgern? Nein, das wollte sie nicht, denn ihr Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. Pure Überraschung, gepaart mit etwas anderem, das er nicht klar benennen konnte. Er dachte näher darüber nach. Sie hatte irgendwie traurig gewirkt, sofern er das in den wenigen Minuten, die sie sich bisher gesehen hatten, beurteilen konnte. Ja, traurig. Und verwirrt. Aber warum? War er vielleicht der Grund? ‚Nein.', widersprach er sich selbst. ‚Das bist du bestimmt nicht, du alter, egoistischer Trottel. Du nimmst dich einfach mal wieder selbst viel zu wichtig.'

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und einen Moment lang strich ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln über die Lippen. Vielleicht war es ja Hermine …? Doch noch fast im selben Moment wurde das Lächeln zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. ‚Remus, wie alt bist du eigentlich? Auch wenn du dich die letzte Zeit hin und wieder so aufführst, du bist kein verliebter Teenager mehr. Nur weil Hermine ebenfalls hier ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie eine halbe Stunde nachdem du hier angekommen bist, lechzend vor der Tür steht.'

Erneut störte das Klopfen seine Gedanken und während er „Herein" rief, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so gedankenverloren sein? Harrys Gesicht erschien in der Tür. „Störe ich?", fragte er zaghaft. „Nein, nein.", lächelte Remus. „Gut, das Essen ist fertig, also falls Sie …" „Harry, außerhalb von Hogwarts kannst du mich ruhig weiterhin duzen", unterbrach ihn der immer noch lächelnde Werwolf. „Ok, also falls DU Hunger hast, dann komm mit runter." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Sirius hat doch nicht etwa gekocht oder? Ich kriege schon Magenschmerzen, wenn ich nur an das letzte Mal denke." Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde den morgigen Tag gerne noch erleben. Und Hermine scheinbar auch, denn sie hat gekocht."

Das Abendessen verlief ohne großartige Zwischenfälle und so beschloss man den Abend gemeinsam bei einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey im Wohnzimmer zu verbringen. Sirius und Remus erheiterten die zwei jungen Erwachsenen mit Geschichten aus ihrer Jugend. Während der die Flasche immer leerer wurde und der Alkoholpegel der Vier immer weiter stieg, vergaßen Harry und Hermine immer mehr, dass Remus eigentlich ihr Lehrer war und erzählten ebenfalls von ihren Erlebnissen in Hogwarts. Als schließlich die zweite Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch kam, erfuhr Remus endlich, warum er an jenem schicksalhaften Tag eine betrunkene Hermine Granger auf dem Flur getroffen hatte, denn der sich vor Lachen kugelnde Harry erzählte wie das sturzbetrunkene Goldene Trio auf die Idee gekommen war als Mutprobe ein Buch aus der Bibliothek zu stehlen.

Remus warf Hermine einen belustigten Blick zu. Als sie diesen auffing wurde sie leicht rosa im Gesicht, senkte den Blick und biss sich beschämt auf die Unterlippe. Trotz – oder vielleicht gerade wegen – des Alkohols, der durch seine Adern floss, verspürte Remus das dringende Bedürfnis sie durch einen Kuss davon abzuhalten weiter auf der Unterlippe herumzukauen. Da der Alkohol jedoch noch nicht vollends die Kontrolle über ihn hatte, war er sich Sirius und Harrys Anwesenheit durchaus bewusst und ließ es deshalb bleiben.


	9. Kampf um die Decke

9. Kampf um die Decke

„Gut, dass ich dir abgewöhnt habe, nachts immer die ganze Decke an dich zu raffen." Tadelnd blickte sie ihn an, denn diese Unart hatte sie hin und wieder zur Weißglut gebracht. Er lächelte unschuldig. „Es gibt Schlimmeres oder? Stell dir vor, ich würde Schnarchen oder im Schlaf um mich schlagen." Sie nickte halbherzig, noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Das erste was sie feststellte, als sie aufwachte, noch bevor sie die Augen aufschlug, war, dass ihr kalt war. Warum war ihr kalt? Es war Mitte Juli, da konnte es gar nicht kalt sein. Vermutlich war die Klimaanlage falsch eingestellt. Aber warum hatte sie keine Decke? Es wäre einfacher sich zu zudecken, anstatt den Zauberstab zu suchen und die Klimaanlage so runterzudrehen oder gar aufzustehen und das per Hand zu erledigen. Unwillig stellte sie fest, dass sie wohl die Augen öffnen musste, um herauszufinden, wo ihre Decke war. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erschrak, als sie rechts neben sich einen braunen Haarschopf entdeckte. Langsam drang die Erkenntnis zu ihrem immer noch alkoholschweren Gehirn vor, dass dieser Kopf wohl zu Remus Lupin gehören musste. Moment! Was machte ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste in ihrem Bett? Mühsam versuchte sie die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends zu rekonstruieren. Sie war bei Sirius zu Hause, weil sie es daheim nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Die ewigen Streitereien der Eltern und die Angst, dass sie sich trennen könnten.

Sie hatte mit Sirius, Harry und Remus im Wohnzimmer gesessen und irgendwie war eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aufgetaucht. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass sie ein Glas nach dem anderen getrunken hatte, um für einen Moment ihre Eltern zu vergessen. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war, dass sie mit einem ebenfalls beschwipsten Remus Lupin die Treppen hoch getorkelt war und sie das ein oder andere Mal beinahe gemeinsam hingefallen wären, da keiner von ihnen mehr allzu sicher auf den Beinen gewesen war. Aber das erklärte nicht, warum er in ihrem Bett lag und warum er ihre Decke hatte. Das brachte sie wieder auf das eigentliche Problem. Ihr war kalt und dieser verdammte Kerl hatte ihre Decke. Aber das ließ sich gewiss ändern.

Um dies zu bewerkstelligen begann sie an einem Zipfel der Decke zu ziehen, was allerdings keinen nennenswerten Erfolg brachte, da er mit einem Bein auf der Decke lag und sie zusätzlich mit beiden Armen umschlungen hielt. Noch während sie wider alle Vernunft an der Decke zerrte und hoffte sie freizubekommen, schlug er auf einmal die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen erschrak sie, als sie feststellte, dass er sie anschaute. „Was machst du da?", murmelte er verschlafen. Sie schaute ihn anklagend an. „Du hast meine Decke und mir ist kalt." Nun breitete sich ein belustigtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du findest das vielleicht lustig, aber mir ist trotzdem kalt.", nörgelte sie weiter. Immer noch grinsend lüftete er die Decke ein Stück und bedeutete ihr wortlos mit unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, doch dann war das Angebot einfach zu verlockend und sie kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge, während er die Decke über sie zog. „Was …", wollte sie zu einer der vielen Fragen ansetzen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Davon ließ sie sich jedoch nicht aufhalten. „Was ist mit der Abmachung? Was wenn das jemand aus Hogwarts …", doch er ließ sie wieder nicht ausreden. „Hogwarts ist weit weg.", flüsterte er leise und sie spürte dabei seinen Atem in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie guckte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Er nahm den Finger von ihren Lippen und strich ihr zärtlich über die Stirn. „Nein, Hermine. Denk nicht nach. Nicht jetzt. Genieße den Augenblick." Ohne das er ihr Zeit zu reagieren gegeben hätte, hauchte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Ehe sie die Zeit gehabt hätte zu überlegen, ob sie auf den Kuss eingehen sollte, hatte er seine Lippen schon wieder von ihren gelöst und sah sie nun mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an, das sie nicht ganz deuten konnte.

Da sie nichts sonderlich Unangenehmes an der Situation finden konnte, entspannte sie sich und drückte sich ein wenig enger an den Körper neben ihr, denn trotz der Decke fröstelte sie immer noch ein wenig. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Klimaanlage ein bisschen runterdrehen.", murmelte sie und Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und erledigte das. Stille bereitete sich über die beiden aus, aber es war eine angenehme Stille und so ließ Hermine die Gedanken treiben, während sie aus dem Fenster gucken. Es konnte noch nicht wesentlich später als 6 Uhr sein, denn die Sonne liebkoste gerade mit ihren ersten Strahlen die Blätter des Baumes, der vor ihrem Fenster stand.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr gar nicht gefiel und sie wunderte sich, warum sie da nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen war. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, so dass sie Remus ins Gesicht gucken konnte. „Die Frage mag nun ein bisschen dumm klingen, aber was machst du … äh … Sie in meinem Bett?" Er richtete seinen Blick auf sie und sie merkte an seinen zuckenden Mundwinkeln, dass er ein Lächeln nur mühsam unterdrückte. „Meinst du nicht, dass es angebrachter wäre den Mann, mit dem du gerade dein Bett teilst, zu duzen?" Nun war sie es die Schmunzeln musste. „Ja, irgendwie hast du da wohl Recht. Aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Lass mich nachdenken … wir saßen unten in Sirius Wohnzimmer und irgendwann sagtest du, du seiest müde. Da es mir ähnlich ging und ich die Befürchtung hatte, dass du die Treppe alleine nicht hinauf kommst …" Sie merkte, dass ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich, dass die anderen gemerkt hatten, wie betrunken sie gewesen war. Er bemerkte es ebenfalls, doch gerade als sie zu der Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, dass er selbst nicht mehr sonderlich sicher auf den Beinen gewesen wäre, sprach er weiter. „… habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen Sirius und Harry mit der ruhmreichen Tat die Flasche zu leeren alleine zu lassen und habe dich nach oben gebracht."

Als er aufhörte zu sprechen, sah sie ihn fragend an. Meinte er tatsächlich damit ihre Frage beantwortet zu haben? Sie wollte doch nur wissen, ob sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, aber sie traute sich nicht so recht ihn das direkt zu fragen. Sie spürte, dass er das ahnte und sie aufziehen wollte, indem er ihr absichtlich auswich, aber sie gab dennoch die Hoffnung nicht auf. „Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du in meinem Bett liegst." Er setzte erneut eine nachdenkliche Mine auf. „Ich glaube mir war der Weg in mein eigenes Zimmer einfach zu weit." Hermine verkniff es sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Zimmer nur eine Tür weiter war, aber schüttelte dennoch den Kopf, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er schien heute Morgen wirklich unverschämt gute Laune zu haben, denn er grinste schon wieder.

„Hermine, wenn du etwas bestimmtes wissen willst, dann frag doch einfach danach." Sie blickte ihn gespielt beleidigt an und begann dann herumzudrucksen. „Ähm … naja … ich … ähm … Haben wir gestern Nacht miteinander geschlafen?" Sie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht schon wieder heiß wurde und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht rot werden würde. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war zu einem hinterlistigen Lächeln geworden. „Und selbst wenn, wäre das schlimm?" „Ich … äh …" Was war es, das sie plötzlich so sprachlos machte? Warum fand sie keine schlagfertige Antwort mehr? Warum schaffte sie es nicht mehr sich von diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die so tief waren, dass man meinte ihm auf den Grund seiner Seele gucken zu können, loszureißen?

Er schien zu bemerken, wie sehr er sie aus der Fassung brachte, denn nun hatte er ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wenn es dich beruhigt: Nein, wir haben gestern Abend nicht miteinander geschlafen." Sie seufzte und wusste selber nicht, ob es ein bedauerndes oder ein erleichtertes Seufzen war. Um sich selbst von all diesen verwirrenden Fragen, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, abzulenken warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hinunter gehen und schauen, ob schon jemand wach ist und Frühstück gemacht hat?"

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Meinst du tatsächlich Sirius und Harry sind Frühaufsteher und machen uns, nach dem Abend gestern, um 7 Uhr morgens Frühstück?" Er gähnte demonstrativ. „Wäre es nicht besser noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen?" Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Und jetzt wo er es erwähnte, spürte Hermine auch, dass die paar Stunden Schlaf bei weitem nicht genug waren. Ein Problem gab es da jedoch noch. „Und wer garantiert mir, dass du mir nicht schon wieder meine Decke klaust oder mich gar aus dem Bett schubst?" „Ich fürchte dieses Risiko musst du eingehen oder grausam sein und mich durch den kalten Flur in mein ebenso kaltes Bett schicken." Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, dass er aus ihrem Bett verschwand, hätte sein liebenswürdiges Lächeln es ihr schwer gemacht, ihn tatsächlich aus dem Bett zu schmeißen und so nickte sie huldvoll. „Na gut, dieses Verbrechen kann ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Bleib ruhig."


	10. Selbstvorwürfe

_Wer das Zitat aus einem Songtext findet, bekommt einen Keks. ;)_

Remus lächelte grimmig. „Was hätten wir nur ohne Sirius gemacht? Wenn er mir damals nicht so den Kopf gewaschen hätte …" „… dann hätte ich irgendwann die Initiative übernommen.", vollendete Hermine grinsend seinen Satz. Er stöhnte leise. „Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass du Sirius' Angewohnheit mir ständig ins Wort zu fallen, übernimmst."

Er öffnete ein Auge, allerdings nur einen spaltbreit und schloss es mit einem geplagten Ächzen sofort wieder. Warum musste die Sonne im Sommer aber auch immer so dermaßen hell sein? Und warum vertrug man in seinem Alter Alkohol nicht mehr so gut, wie früher? Er hatte gestern doch höchstens eine halbe Flasche getrunken. Zu seinen besten Zeiten hatte er eine ganze vertragen, ohne am nächsten Tag mit einem Kater aufzuwachen. Apropos aufwachen … ihm war so, als hätte ihn irgendetwas aufgeweckt. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob es wert wäre die Augen aufzuschlagen, um herauszufinden, was das gewesen war, aber beschloss dann, dass es eigentlich egal war und es mehr Sinn machen würde weiterzuschlafen.

Gerade als er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Remus vermutete, dass ihn ein vorheriges Klopfen geweckt hatte. Wer klopfte an seine Tür? Und warum tat er oder sie es so laut, dass sein ganzer Kopf dröhnte? Er wollte gerade brüllen, dass man ihn doch gefälligst in Ruhe lassen solle, als er hörte, wie die Tür ein Stück geöffnet wurde und Sirius Stimme erklang. „Hermine?" Remus stutze. Hermine? Und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er gar nicht in seinem Bett lag. Jetzt wo ihm das klar wurde, fragte er sich, wie er es vorher hatte vergessen können, denn es gab ausreichend Hinweise darauf. Zum einen wäre da ihr weiches Haar, dass ihn an der Nase kitzelte, der warme Körper, um den er seinen Arm gelegt hatte, der leichte Vanilleduft, den sie ausströmte …

„Hermine? Bist du wach?" Nun schlug er doch die Augen auf, schloss sie jedoch bis auf einen kleinen Schlitz schlagartig wieder, als Sirius Kopf im Türrahmen auftauchte. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände, als er Lehrer und Schülerin Arm in Arm im selben Bett fand. Zunächst weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, dann stritten Belustigung, Entsetzen und ein Gefühl, dass Remus nicht ganz einordnen konnte, miteinander. Ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, ob er zu erkennen geben sollte, dass er wach war, verschwand Sirius aus dem Türrahmen und schloss die Tür leise.

Ein leiser Fluch drang aus Remus Mund. Wieso war er bloß so unvorsichtig gewesen? Warum war er nicht schon das erste Mal, als er wach geworden war, in sein eigenes Bett geschlichen? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt in dieses Bett gelegt? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Er war ihr Lehrer. Er war um so viele Jahre älter. Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass seine Hormone und der Alkohol sein Denken übernahmen? Wie hatte er es ausnutzen können, dass Hermine betrunken war? Er zwang sich selbst einen Gang zurückzuschalten. Sein Hang die Dinge zu dramatisieren ging wieder mit ihm durch. Es war nichts geschehen. Sie hatten nur die Nacht im selben Bett verbracht. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten und mehr als ein unschuldiger Kuss war in dieser Nacht nicht geschehen. Und zum Glück war es nur sein alter Freund Sirius gewesen, der sie gesehen hatte. Es hätte bei weitem schlimmer sein können. Aber es lag an ihm schlimmeres zu verhindern. Es könnte Hermine ihre Zukunft kosten, wenn an die falschen Leute drang, dass zwischen ihnen jemals mehr als bloße Sympathie gewesen war.

Widerstrebend und vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, zog er seinen Arm unter ihr hervor und entwirrte sich aus der Decke. Er lächelte bitter, als er feststellte, dass er ihr erneut die ganze Decke weggenommen hatte und deckte sie zärtlich zu. Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und schlich sich leise zur Tür. „Nur wer feige ist tötet Liebe durch das Wort allein.", murmelte er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Auf dem Flur atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und dachte über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach. Er musste ihr aus dem Weg gehen, auch wenn er ihre Nähe jetzt schon vermisste. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm machte sich lustig darüber, dass er sich wie ein liebeskranker Teenager benahm, aber er war sich sicher, dass es anders nicht ging. Selbst wenn Hermine ähnliche Gefühle für ihn hegen würde, wie er für sie, es kam trotzdem nicht in Frage. Und es war ja nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie überhaupt Gefühle für ihn hatte. Sie hatte ihn zwar nicht aus ihrem Bett geschmissen, aber was bedeutete das schon? Vielleicht hatte sie Angst einen Lehrer gegen sich aufzubringen. Der Gedanke war genauso eklig wie hartnäckig. Hatte er auf sie tatsächlich wie ein lüsterner, alter Bock gewirkt, der ihr schlechte Noten geben würde, wenn sie ihn abwies?

Er merkte, dass ihm seine Gedanken erneut drohten davon zugaloppieren. Hatte sie irgendwann unwillig gewirkt? Hatte er sie zu irgendetwas gezwungen, was sie augenscheinlich nicht gewollt hatte? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte er es auch einfach nicht gemerkt. Spielte das eine Rolle? Ja, sagte sein Herz. Denn er wollte nichts weniger, als sich ihr aufzudrängen oder ihr wehzutun. Nein, sagte sein Verstand. Er würde sich so oder so von ihr fern halten. Aber wenn sie doch …? Was zählte schon die Meinung der anderen? Er sperrte sich gegen diese Gedanken. Es ging nicht. Und nun würde er versuchen den Schaden zu begrenzen. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Sirius das eben gesehene herumerzählen würde, so war Remus seinem Freund doch eine Erklärung schuldig.

Als er die Küche betrat, saß Sirius mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand am Esstisch und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Remus setzte ein fröhliches Grinsen auf und hoffte, dass es nicht so gekünstelt aussah, wie es sich anfühlte. „Guten Morgen, Sirius." Sirius blickte auf und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Morgen, Moony. Gut geschlafen?" Während der Werwolf sich einen Kaffee eingoss, beschloss er nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Hör zu Sirius", sagte er, setzte sich mit der Tasse auf den Stuhl, der Sirius gegenüber stand und wusste, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Freundes hatte. „Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast. Aber es ist nicht …" „… so wie ich denke?", unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber und konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Moony, wir sind hier nicht in einer Liebesschnulze. Ich bin weder Hermines Vater, noch ihr Liebhaber, sondern dein Freund. Ich will nur wissen was zwischen dir und Hermine gelaufen ist und ob Gefühle im Spiel sind." Remus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, um Zeit zu schinden und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge.

„Nun, ich habe mit Hermine geschlafen." Sirius nickte wissend und Remus hatte das unsinnige Bedürfnis sich zu verteidigen. „Aber nicht gestern. Ich würde es nie ausnutzen, wenn jemand betrunken ist …" „Remus, das weiß ich.", unterbrach ihn Sirius erneut. „Aber wenn nicht gestern, wann dann?" Der Werwolf zögerte. Würde Sirius …? Nein, er war sein Freund. Er würde dieses Wissen nicht gegen ihn verwenden. „Vor etwa zwei Wochen. In Hogwarts." Sirius blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und so sah Remus sich gezwungen weiterzureden. „Wir dachten beide es wäre nur körperliches Verlangen, aber als sie hinterher in meinen Armen hielt, da fühlte es sich so ..." Er suchte nach einem Ausdruck, der dieses Gefühl beschrieb, aber er fand keinen. „Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, so als gehöre sie dort hin. Und da wurde mir klar, dass …" Er zögerte erneut. Wollte er wirklich etwas laut aussprechen, dass er sich selbst nur ungern eingestand? Sirius begann zu lächeln. „Und da wurde dir klar, dass du dich in die gute Miss Granger verliebt hast?"

Remus nickte zögerlich. „Aber das ist unwichtig. Sie ist meine Schülerin, ich könnte ihr Vater sein und ich bin ein Werwolf." Langsam hing es ihm zum Hals heraus, diese drei selben Argumente ständig herzubeten, aber es war nun einmal so. Sirius ging jedoch gar nicht weiter darauf ein. „Und was sagt deine Angebetete dazu?" „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sie von meinen Gefühlen weiß." Nun hatte Sirius schon wieder dieses unverschämte Grinsen im Gesicht und Remus spürte langsam, wie er wütend wurde. „Du findest das vielleicht lustig, aber …" Und schon wieder fiel sein Gegenüber ihm ins Wort. „Moony, ich finde es einfach nur rührend, dass du wieder den edlen Ritter spielen möchtest, aber musst du dir immer selbst im Weg stehen? Nein, lass mich ausreden!", befahl Sirius, als Remus den Mund öffnete, um ihm zu widersprechen. „Mag sein, dass eure Beziehung auf Widerstand stoßen würde, aber seit wann stört das einen Rumtreiber? Vielleicht bist du ihr wirklich zu alt und vielleicht stört es sie, dass du ein Werwolf bist und vielleicht hat sie nicht die selben Gefühle für dich, wie du für sie, aber wie willst du das herausfinden, wenn du nicht mir ihr redest?"

Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel was Sirius da sagte, kam er doch nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Allerdings ersparte ihm der verkaterte Harry, der die Küche betrat, eine Antwort auf Sirius' rhetorische Frage und bald nach dessen Erscheinen zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück, um über das von Sirius Gesagte nachzudenken.


End file.
